New to Inkwell
by Hbrook shipping for life
Summary: You're new to Inkwell, and the first thing you do is check out the casino. While a night of gambling had been the plan, particular dice catches your eye.


You gazed up at the casino, taking in it's blocky design. You were new to Inkwell, the land of many creatures. With you being a human, you didn't get to see too many non-human like people in your hometown, so this was really something different. All around you strolled bags, shoe's, flower's, a clown, and even a pair of cups. You started to wonder if there were talking cars too, but you shook the idea away, and smiled.

You were here to start a life of your own. After you moved your things into your new house, you caught a glimpse of an add for a casino in the newspaper laying on your kitchen counter. The black and white print almost felt vivid with color as your veins pumped pure excitement. You had always been one to enjoy a little night of gambling. And now? Now you were standing in front of the town's main gambling building. You let your gaze run over the walls, and sculptures one last time before walking in.

The room was jumbled with people, and it took your eyes a moment to adjust to the dull dimness of the room. Your vision swept across the room, taking in your surroundings. The people tended to gather in clusters, whether it be around a pool table or a card table. You could hear excited cheers as well as disappointed groans come from one of the tables as chattering, and occasional laughter spread over the rest. You caught sight of the bar, spotting a few drunks, a few casual drinkers, and a bartender. You considered going over for a drink yourself, but you decided to wait. It was too early on in the night to be getting buzzed, drunk, or stoned.

This hadn't even remotely been your first time inside of a casino. Not even close to your first time. You were all too familiar with this kind of environment. The smell of alcohol in the air, the sound of chatter, laughter, cards smacking the table, dice rolling across the board, the boos and cheers. All of it felt nostalgic. The combination of everything, along with the idea of gambling tonight, losing some, gaining some tonight, created an amazing atmosphere, and you felt that you couldn't be happier.

You took a deep breath, letting the air fill your lungs. You were about to release this breath when your gaze suddenly locked with a person's across the room. The air was stuck in your lungs, your face grew warm, and heat pulsed through your body, sending a little signal to your groin. You felt a tug in yourself, urging you to get closer to this man. After a moment, you forced yourself to look away and pretend to be interested in a current poker game going on to your left.

You walked over to the poker game, and watched the men and women play for a moment before you allowed yourself to look back up at the man. He was looking away now. You let your gaze rake over him. He was a tall, muscular, but lean dice man, wearing a violate suit and black bow tie. Your eyes immediately landed on his chest. It got frozen there, and you couldn't help but to notice, even through the suit, that his chest was very well defined.

You imagined yourself pressing your hands against that beautiful hunk of toned muscle, having them slide down, and feel its shape. Alas, this imaginative moment was short lived because your eyes couldn't help but to drop right to his ass and- ouch!

You thought his chest had been hot, but now it felt like nothing compared to his perfectly rounded ass. You felt like you could choke on air. You coughed lightly into your fist, hoping to clear enough of your throat to pull in some more air because, hell, you needed it. You averted your gaze. You were here to gamble. Not focus on men. Though… You supposed that it couldn't hurt if you changed tonight's plans just this one time… After all, what could go wrong?

You played a couple of games with a couple of people, and won a little cash before you went over to the bar. You spent your winnings on a drink. You really hadn't won much, but it had been enough. As you sipped on your drink, you snuck glances at the alluring man. He didn't seem to notice you, but you planned to walk over and talk to him… Who knows… Maybe you'd do a little more than talking...

Your drink added onto your confidence, as well as give you a bit of a buzz. You took a short breath, and walked over to the die.

He stood over a group of men playing BlackJack, smiling expectantly, with mundane, half lidded eyes. His pitch black eyes traveled between the five men, never lingering on one for too long. He watched each one as if reading them. You stood unnoticed beside him. Clearing your throat, you caught his attention. At first, he only glanced at you over his shoulder, but with the flick of an eye, his eyes lit up with charming mischief.

You couldn't help but to smile.

"Why, hello there," He hummed, an audible innuendo drifting along his voice. "What can I do for a handsome young man like yourself?"

Your face exploded with heat, and something in your expression made the die chuckle. Your heart rate speed up, rapping itself against your chest. You tried to ignore it.

"I-I, um," you cleared your throat, "I just wanted to say hi. I'm new around these parts."

"I see," He responded, "I figured. I've never seen your face around here before." There was a short pause, and you inwardly panicked as you realized that he might have been waiting for you to say something. "Say," he picked back up, "What brought a gentleman such as yourself around here?"

"Oh- well," You scurried to pull your thoughts together. "I wanted to start a life of my own-"

"No, not the island, " the die interrupted gently, "The casino- Satins Casino; a place where we deal with both money, and souls."

"Souls?" The word spilled out of your mouth, the syllable running through your spine.

"Yes, souls."

You squared your shoulders, and stood up straighter.

"I mean," you waved your hand dismissively, "I've bet my soul before. I've never lost a game before in my entire life."

The die quirked an eyebrow at you, his smile becoming smug. "Really now? I have never heard of any such thing."

"Er- yeah," You resisted the urge to scratch the back of your head, "A lot of people haven't. I'm not much into advertising myself."

The die's smile grew slightly. There was a quiet moment between the two of you, and the longer it stretched, the more you couldn't believe your own lie… Did he…?

"Could I possibly offer you a drink?" He asked.

You shook your head, ignoring your heartbeat, before saying, "I haven't even caught your name yet, and you're already offering me a drink?"

He hummed in agreement. "Yes, you're right. Where have my manners disappeared to?" ("Hopefully my ass," you thought to yourself as you bit your lip. You just barely kept the words from falling out of your mouth.) " I'm King Dice, but you can just call me Dice. What's your name, handsome?"

Your breath cough, and your face warmed up a little more. You blinked a couple of times before answering with,

"Y/N."

"Y/N," he said thoughtfully.

The words rolled right off his tongue like silken fabric. You had a strong urge to lead him over to a dark corner, and take care of things right then and there. Your groin was throbbing, and you almost didn't care if someone might see you. But, that was almost. Maybe he knew a good hotel you two could use for the night… After all, he had lived here longer than you had.

"Y/N, may I get you a drink?" Dice asked.

You shook your head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

He looked surprised, like he wasn't used to people turning down his offers. You smiled at him.

"I've already had a drink."

"Oh," he responded neutrally. Though, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, "Well, I guess we don't need you all dizzy and loaded, do we?"

"Certainly not," you agreed. You wanted to be able to remember tonight.

You glanced over at the table behind Dice, casually taking a quick look at the men playing there.

"So," You asked, "Why are you here?"

"I work here," He answered simply.

"Really?" You ran a hand through your hair, hoping that it made it sexily messy. "Are you the supervisor, or something?"

"Or something…" His sentence drifted off, along with his gaze, that fell back on the people playing cards. "I'm the co-manager." He looked back at you.

"Oh," you replied. That explains why he was just standing around. "Well, what kind of special advantages do you get from being the co-manager?"

"I get my own place near hear as well as free drinks and favors from the- er- boss."

"Favors?" You raised an eyebrow, "What kind of… favors?"

The die snickered at your question. "I'm definitely not getting any sex out of it, if that's what you mean."

"Mmhm," you hummed lowly, winking at him, "Sure."

The Die raised his eyebrows at you. "You're really interested in the thought of me and Boss having 'ties'... You're not looking a threesome, are you?"

You coughed, choking on your own spit.

"No- of course not!"

An entertained expression settled over Dice's face, and, you mentioned to yourself, it suited him a lot better than his previously bored one.

"Say, sense you've never lost, would you like to test your luck in a game of Poker with me?" He asked.

A rush of cold blood gripped you tight, but you found yourself saying, "Absolutely!"

You beamed at him, and he smiled charmingly.

"How about…" Dice dropped his voice down to a suggestive tone, making you shiver, " we play with high stakes?"

"Sounds great." You continued to smile, though now you were seriously questioning your actions. High stakes… You could lose your new house… Your money… Everything you had worked so hard to gain to be here, but you kept going. "What are we betting, exactly?"

He looked at you with a fake expression of thoughtfulness, and your eyes lingered down to his lips. You bit your own as you thought of how it would feel to have them pressed against yours. You wondered how it would feel being held personally close him in the heat passionate kisses, and tangled limbs. Your heart chucked itself into your ribs, and your breath nearly knocked itself out of you.

"Your soul, or my fortune."

His words shattered you out of your blissful thoughts, and you blinked.

"Sorry," you met his gaze, "What?"

"Too high?" He asked politely. He asked in a way that made you feel that if you asked him to lower the stakes, he would.

"No, s-sorry. I wasn't listening. I had just remembered something," (Yeah, how sexy he was, you thought to yourself).

"Ah, of course… I had suggested that you bet your soul, and I bet my fortune."

Your entire body, along with your mind, screamed at you, telling you that this was a horrible idea, but you could only flash him a confident smile.

"Let's do this!"

You and Dice sat down at a table and play a game of poker, it was close, and by the end, you actually thought you were going to win, but with a smirk and a single, lucky card, he beat you. Though it was over, you couldn't believe that it was… You couldn't have lost… You couldn't have just lost your soul, of all things! A flood of panic washed over you, and your vision swam.

Was it going to hurt? Was it going to feel bad? Did this mean you were going to die? Was this going to be worse than death? Your thoughts seemed to spin around you, and it made you dizzy. Your stomach twisted, and you thought you might vomit. This couldn't be happening.

You took a deep breath. You needed to calm down. You couldn't do anything about this if you were panicking. After all, you hadn't signed anything yet. Maybe you could change his mind. You swallowed the lump in your throat, and smiled at him. He looked confused as to why you were smiling, but he smiled back anyway.

"Is there anyway we can change my stakes?" You asked, your heart laced in anticipation.

His face looked doubtful, but he still leaned forward slightly, asking, "What do you have in mind?"

You nervously laid your cards down on the table, "I was wondering if we could give that bedroom of yours a go." You gave him a wink, and your face became hot.

Dice looked shocked, but he quickly recovered, "Why, that doesn't sound like much of a bad idea at all…"


End file.
